


Sprints

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Character Death, Childhood, Creativitwins, Crying, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, They're both like 5 its okay, in chap 3, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets written during writing sprints. Prompts come from random word generators.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. Fight - Creativitwins

**Author's Note:**

> Words: Toy, Quarrel, Kaput  
> Time: 15 minutes  
> Characters: Roman and Remus  
> Setting: They're 5 and they fight over a doll

"Let go of it!" 

Roman's cries echoed through the house, followed by Remus' yelling. The twins had been playing like usual, but as was also usual for 5 year olds, they tended to not like to share. But of course they wanted everything. This mindset was what led Remus to grab Roman's doll because he wanted it. Roman was not on board with that at all and yelled at his brother to give it back.

Roman was pulling on one of the dolls arms, trying to take it back from Remus. Remus pulling on the other one, refusing to let go. Both yelling at the other to cut it out.

As these situations often tended to go, it didn't end pretty. There was a loud ripping sound, and Roman held the severed arm he had been pulling on seconds prior in his hand. One glance at the limb, a moment of silence, then he began crying. Remus' eyes widened when he realized what he'd done, quickly dropping the doll and beginning to apologize.

"I didn't mean to," he promised frantically. "Dad can fix her, I'm sure! I'll go ask him!"

He wrapped his arms around Roman in a hug quickly, he himself sniffling as well. Roman held onto his twin tightly, crying into his shoulder. After a while both of their cries quieted down, and Roman pulled away, wiping at his eyes. 

"You really think Dad can fix her?" He asked quietly and Remus nodded. "Dad can do anything! Remember when I hurt my ankle? He fixed that too!" Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Roman grinned. "Okay! Let's go bring Dolly to him so he can make her whole again!"


	2. Prank - Lo, Ree & Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: Hat, Camera, Grandmother  
> Time: 15 minutes  
> Characters: Deceit, Remus, Logan  
> Setting: Remus plays a prank on Deceit. Logan helps him

"Logan, hold the camera still," Remus hissed, seeing how much his companion shook the tiny box in his hands. It annoyed him a little. They were gonna prank Deceit and film the whole thing, he couldn't use a bad camera man! That would ruin the whole thing, and he'd be better off not filming at all.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I am trying. I don't think I can be any more still." Remus scoffed. "If this is the most still you can be then I don't think you could ever diffuse a bomb." Before Logan could ask what that meant or what the correlation between those two things was he got unceremoniously shoved aside by Remus so he was hidden. "Psst, he's coming!" 

From where he was shoved behind the couch Logan could see a very agitated and annoyed Deceit descend the stairs. "Which of you took my hat?" Remus could barely contain his snickering though somehow he managed. He watched Deceit look around the common room before his eyes did in fact land on the item of his interest. His hat, laying out in the open. Had he been just a little less annoyed and irritated he might have found it suspicious, maybe even expected a trap to come along with it. As it stood he was just glad to have it back and be able to go back to his room that he didn't consider that possiblity. What a terrible fate.

As soon as he put the hat back on his head, Remus snapped his fingers and surrounded Deceit in a small cloud of green smoke, which left the other side coughing and wheezing. "What the hell?!" As the smoke subsided, Deceit's clothes were changed, and drastically so. He now donned a very flowery blue and pink dress, along with a grey wig and a pair of reading glasses on his nose. To say he was not amused by this would be an understatement. "Whoever did this: You're dead." "Don't threaten me with a good time, snakey," Remus hummed, stepping out of his hiding spot and smirking at the other. "Gotcha!" He looked way to proud of himself for someone that really just dressed his best friend up as a grandma. "Remus you'll pay for this." "Oh yeah? And how do you expect to do that? All your torture is worthless against me!" Deceit growled. "I'll make you take a shower." Remus eyes widened before he bolted. "Anything but that!" Deceit ran after him and Logan, who was still crouching behind the sofa, wondered when he was supposed to stop filming.


	3. Stay - Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Waking Up, "I can't", Serious  
> Time: 20 minutes  
> Characters: Janus and Remus  
> Setting: Human AU, Janus got into an accident
> 
> CW: Hospitals, Accidents, Character Death

Remus rushed to the hospital as soon as he got the news, freaking out harder than he ever had in his life. (Even harder than when Janus proposed to him, which, to be fair, was quite a lot. It was a lovely proposal, too. Instead of a ring he had given Remus a diamond embedded bat. He cherished it every day). This couldn't be real, this had to some prank- he wasn't sure _who_ would prank him like that, but it _had_ to be! 

After he fought the hospital staff to let him _see my fucking fiancé, he is fucking dying let me go!_ , he busted open the door to the hospital room, and felt all the colour drain from his face as he saw Janus; hooked up to various machines, a heartbeat monitor beeping so loudly Remus thought it might shatter his skull. The beeping was steady but slow and it scared him.

"Janny," he whispered as he hesitantly made his way towards his fiancé's resting form. He would have looked peaceful, like some lovely angel or something equally as sappy, were it not for the all the bruises and those goddamn machines that made him look like some kind of experiment, monitoring his every living second.

Remus didn't like to admit it, but he was terrified.

He sat down on the visitor's chair, positioned next to the bed and very slowly reached for Janus' hand, holding it gently, as if it might break if he squeezed it.

"My anarchist angel," he mumbled. "You're gonna survive, you gotta survive. How will we destroy the system if you don't? You'll see. You'll survive and then- the we can find the bastard that did this to you and I'll break his legs! Does that sound good? I'll break his legs and then maybe we can go out for ice cream. You just need to wake up."

His voice began to crack as he felt tears build up in his eyes. He didn't acknowledge them, squeezing Janus' hand.

"I can't do this alone, I don't want to do this without you. You don't deserve to die."

He couldn't ignore the tears anymore as they ran down his face; hot and salty (how ironic. Both words he had used to describe Janus before. Some gruesome sense of poeticism), as he watched the heartbeat monitor.

It was steady, but slow. And it kept slowing down.

A bout of pure panic shot through Remus and he desperately rang for a doctor as his eyes darted around and he began to beg Janus to stay with him, to not go, to please _please **please**_ wake up, stay with me, _stay alive!_

All of it was drowned out by the sound of Janus' heart flatlining.


End file.
